Hotel Rooms
by Ceilo
Summary: ...and the problems that come with sharing them. Suigetsu discovers a whole new side to Sasuke, with interesting consequences.


**Saki-chan Universe**

_...and the problems that come with sharing them. Suigetsu meets Saki._

**Hotel Rooms**

Suigetsu tapped his fingers impatiently against his forearm. Karin was lounging about on the floor, looking sorry for herself, and Juugo was staring out of the window pensivly, at least three birds chattering away on his shoulder. Suigetsu had a distinct urge to groan, if only to break the horrific silence in the room. Sasuke had only meant to be going up to his room to...what was it he had said he was going to do? Had he even said at all? It pissed Suigetsu off to realise Sasuke hadn't even deigned to tell them what it was he was planning to do up there.

Muttering to himself, the water ninja pushed himself up from his seat, before heading to the door.

"And where do you think you're going?" Karin demanded at his back, causing the water ninja to scowl. Bossy girl.

"To see just what our precious leader is doing," he told her, and hurried out of the door before she could say anything else. He climbed slowly up the stair to the rooms in the inn, quickly locating the room he was sharing with Sasuke. He paused to knock, but swiftly decided against it, and instead pushed open the door and shoved straight into the room.

He heard a gasp as he entered the room, and his eyes bugged out at the sight of a girl standing there. She had shoulder-length, wispy black hair, which fell around her face sweetly. She had dark eyes, wide with what appeared to be fear. Tearing his eyes away from her face, Suigetsu scanned over the rest of her body. She was very tall, although he noted that the height was helped along by knee-high platform boots, covered in buckles and straps. The legs that extended from the boots were encompassed in floral patterned stockings, the garters just peeking out from dozens of layers of silky skirt and petticoats.

Her waist was dragged in almost painfully by a violet corset, and gushing, full sleeves covered her hands, which were brought up in front of her, as she trembled. Suigetsu felt a distinct lump in his throat, and a second distinct lump in another part of his anatomy.

Who the hell was _this _babe?

He blinked in shock for a few more seconds before remembering what he had come for.

"Uhh...have you seen a guy? Black hair and eyes, wearing a kimono...Sasuke, his name is, this is our room..." Numbly, Suigetsu looked around the room, and his eyes picked up something he hadn't noticed before. Sasuke's clothes were scattered all across the floor. His kimono top, his belt, his sandals...

Suigetsu was trying to sort it all out in his mind. Firstly, there was no Sasuke. Well, not that he could see. And there was no reason for him to be hiding. So why were his clothes on the floor? And more to the point, wouldn't Karin have sensed it if Sasuke had left the inn?

Secondly, who the hell was the shy, trembling girl who was stood before him, clad in lacy finery and with shiny, glossed over lips? She was still staring at him with those wide eyes, and Suigetsu stared at her closely, wondering why all of a sudden she appeared familiar to him. His eyes drifted to her throat, and he noticed something odd. Very odd, actually. He peered closer at the bump on her throat, and then at the long piece of ribbon that was in her hands.

It appeared he had interrupted her just before she had used the ribbon as a choker to conceal her Adam's Apple. Which meant that the gorgeous girl in front of Suigetsu was in fact a boy. A boy with black hair, black eyes...and Sasuke's clothes scattered around him.

Holy _shit_.

Suigetsu must have been about to yell out, because the girl-_Sasuke_ darted forward to press her-_his_ fingers softly against Suigetsu's lips. Despite the revelations he had experienced, that same part of Suigetsu's anatomy was still appallingly hard at the proximity of the figure that was Sasuke.

"P-promise you won't yell?" The figure murmured, eyes pleading, voice deep, but utterly feminine. Suigetsu was still for a moment before nodding, The fingers were removed from his lips and Suigetsu exhaled a long, long sigh, absently wondering how Sasuke had managed to stow away those boots without anyone noticing. Did he have a summoning scroll just stuffed full of girl stuff?

"Sasuke...?" He ventured, looking incredulously at the girl in front of him (because, despite all evidence to the contrary, this person was not a boy. Especially not now the ribbon had been tied hurriedly around that elegant neck.)

The girl looked embarrassed, blushing cutely as Suigetsu wondered numbly about reconsidering his sexuality twice over. Eventually, she shrugged her shoulders helplessly, "It's...complicated. But...no, not really."

...Well. That was crystal clear. Not. "Well who are you then?" Suigetsu wasn't quite on par with his usual snarky self, but really. He'd like to see how coherent the other members of Team Hebi would be faced with this. Especially Karin. The thought made him give a mental snicker.

"Saki..." the girl murmured. "My name is Saki."

"Saki...huh..." Suigetsu muttered under his breath. And he had thought Juugo had a serious case of schizophrenia. Saki suddenly looked panicked, and leaned towards him again.

"Please, don't tell the others about this! They can't know...I can't let them see me! Sasuke would get angry if I let them see me...he'll be angry enough that you've seen me..." She looked as if she was going to grab at him again, and he took a miniature step back. Huh. So Sasuke was embarrassed by Saki? It was surprising how easy it was to fall into regarding them as two different people.

A smirk spread across his lips, which opened to reveal his sharp teeth. "...sure thing. I'll keep you secret Saki. On one condition..."

He eyes held fear in them, and Suigetsu wondered just what was happening in her head. Just what was her opinion of him?

"..Don't look so scared princess, i just want to spend more time with you. You're pretty interesting...next time you pop out, I want to be able to see you again." Ok, yeah, so maybe he fancies Saki. Just a little bit.

She was silent for a moment, gazing demurely at the floor, before looking up to meet his eyes. "Ok."

-

Suigetsu swiftly discovered that being friends with Saki did not give you any extra privileges regarding Sasuke. If anything, it made him more hostile that ever. Suigetsu had only slung his arm over Sasuke's shoulders, and had found himself as a puddle on the floor a second later after being smashed into it by an irate Sasuke. God he was insecure.

But he got to spend time with Saki instead, who piece by piece revealed some of the past Sasuke refused to share.

Suigetsu was still only tagging along to get to Samehada, really. But if he managed to help Saki get back to the people who she missed so much more than Sasuke ever would, and would feel grateful to him and give him that smile of hers, well. That was just a bonus. However, that urge to break his promise about keeping Saki secret, and telling Karin quite gleefully that Sasuke made a far prettier girl than she ever would never really went away.

END

_Ouch. That was a bit OOC for Suigetsu. The ending needs work, it was way too rushed. But considering this was done without beta-ing, it's not surprising. Hope you enjoy. ^^;_


End file.
